A Trip to Mackenzie Falls
by slowandsimple
Summary: When Sonny gets the day off work Chad take her on a mysterious date. Where could they be going? No where by Mackenzie Falls!  R&R


**Hey guys, so I was uper bored and decided to write a story. Its super sweet!**

**Let me know what you think! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I dont own SWAC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

"Check out his llama" Tawni said

"His llama, check out his goat beard!" I exclaimed in my check it out girl voice. Nico slammed his almonds on the counter, while Tawni and I just stared at him chewing our gum noisily.

"I'm gunna be contacting your manager gurls!" Nico yelled in a hillbilly voice adding a unscripted 'He Haw' at the end making us all burst out laughing.

"This is gunna be a great show kids!" Marshall yelled also laughing at Nico's randomness.

Tawni, Nico and I had just finished rehearsing our check it out girl sketch for tomorrows show. It was probably on of our funniest sketches ever! A chorus of "thanks" and "oh yeahs" were heard from us.

"Hey kids since you all did such a great job today why don't you all take the rest of the day off." Marshall said. I didn't waste a second. I yelled out a quick "thanks Marshall" and quickly started running out of the room past everyone else.

I didn't bother changing out of my costume I just ran right to the set of Mack Fall's, number 1 teen drama. Which also happens to be the set of my boyfriend of 3 months tomorrow.

The fall's only film until lunch on Thursday's and then they get the rest of the day off. Normally So Random! wouldn't finish for another 3 hours (We finish at 5) because tomorrow is our live show, but we got off early today.

I ran past Portlyn who let out a unenthusiastic "Oh its Sonny, great!" and didn't stop ti'll I got to Chad's dressing room. I didn't bother knocking as I burst threw the door to find my shirtless douche of a boyfriend standing in front of his closet with his back to me.

I jumped on his back making both of us fall to the ground.

"Hey Chad" I said happily, while laughing as I saw his hair. "Nice hair"

Chad was quick to fix his hair and let out a 'cool and collected' "Oh hey Sonny, what you doing here? Shouldn't you be rehearsing" He said his eyes trailing down my body to my check it out girl costume.

Chad looked at me and raised and eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. Chad could be so naïve sometimes. " I got off work early so I though I would come see you." Chad pulled one of his famous CDC smiles and crushed me up against his bare chest.

"Well then, Sense we have some time to kill what do you say we go on a date?" He asked me. I laughed out loud and kissed his cheek. "Sure Chad, but I think we should both change first." I laughed as we both looked at his shirtless torso.

"Oh right" he said. Quickly standing up and pulling on a blue shirt that matched his eyes. He then grabbed a pair of sun glasses and a hat and tossed me a pair of sun glasses.

"Okay I'm done" he said, popping his collar. I rolled my eyes and laced my fingers with his.

"Good" I said

"Good" he replied kissing my cheek and dragging me out of the dressing room before I could say anything else.

We made our way hand in hand towards my dressing room. We opened to door to find Tawni at her vanity starring at a pea very intently. Chad stopped and looked at her, then looked at me, silently mouthing to me "What is she doing?"

I shrugged my shoulder in response and proceeded to grad a purple dress with black lace at the bottom and top, a black belt and a pair of black sandals that had a single flower on each of them.

I got changed in record time and came out of the dressing room to find Tawni even closer to the pea and Chad as far away from her on my side of the room looking extremely uncomfortable.

I laughed on the inside and went over and kissed Chad pushing him up against the wall and letting my lips linger there a little longer than normal. Chad eagerly responded and wrapped his arms around my waist. He the grabbed my hand an lead me out the door.

"Bye Twani" I yelled as Chad shut the door behind me.

Chad lead me to his convertible in the parking lot and opened my door for me (such a gentlemen) before going over to his side and hopping over the side of the car to get in.(because opening the door is so hard!)

I rolled my eyes at him "So where are we going?" I asked him

He turned to look at me as we pulled out of the parking lot. "Gunna just have to wait and see Monroe." He said as he winked at me.

I sighed and turned on the radio and changed it to a station that had a good song playing. I sang along with the radio for a few minutes before I just leaned my head back and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

Chad pulled the car to a stop about half an hour later and came around to open my door.

"Where are we?" I asked grabbing Chad's sweater out of the back of his car.

It looked like we were by a forest, we were right in front of a wall of trees. The leaves were still green even though it was very close to autumn and the air was fresh. There was a slight breeze coming from behind us that made it feel colder than it actually was.

Chad ignored my question and just took my hand and lead me to a path that I hadn't noticed until now.

I was extremely glad I had decided to wear sandals now cuz it would have been very difficult to walk along the path in heals.

After about 3 minutes of walking, the dirt path turned into a wooden bridge and the ground underneath us started to turn swampy.

I was starting to get nervous but then Chad let go of my hand, and used his now free hands to cover my eye. "What are you doing Chad?" I yelled, laughing at the same time

"Hey just trust me Sonny, and no peeking" he said

Chad slowly lead me forward. I could hear a waterfall now and I could also tell we had come off the wooden bridge and came onto a rock of some sort.

Chad uncovered my eyes and I gasped at the beautiful sight before me.

Chad and I were at the top of a waterfall standing on sparkling bleach white rocks. Down bellow there was a sandy beach surrounding the pool of water and more trees behind it. To my left the was a crystal clear river and a bridge to climb over that lead to a meadow filled with purple, white and yellow wildflowers, and tall grass.

"Oh my god, This is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here Chad" I said as I pulled him in for a sweet kiss"

Anything for you Sonshine, but it wasn't by chance that you got the day off." He said "I told Marshall that I wanted to take you out today because tomorrow will be our 3 month anniversary but I couldn't get the day off"

Chad then pulled a blue felt box out his pocket and whispered "Happy Anniversary Sonny"

When I opened the box there was a beautiful necklace in it. The necklace was a white crystal sun the sise of a gumball. It was beautiful.

"Thank you so much Chad!" I said "I will give you your gift later I guess." I smiled up at him in awe. "I cant believe you did all this for me." I said "But there is one thing I don't get." I said my forehead wrinkling in confusion. "What's that?" He asked

"Why was Tawni staring at a pea?" I asked. I didn't see how that fit into Chad's plan

He laughed out loud. "To be honest I have no idea. Tawni wasn't part of my plan. She was just there"

I laughed along with him. I didn't understand the guys from So Random! sometimes but I wouldn't change them if I could. I pulled Chad in for another kiss. "I love you Chad" I whispered so only he could hear. "I love you to Sonshine" He said. That's how we spent the rest of our night, together fooling around in the meadow, on the beach and above the waterfall, which just happened to be called Mackenzie Fall's.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol it was kind random :P<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this short story.**

**I should be reviewing my Sonny with a Chance of Cutting and When I Wake tomorrow.**

**REVIEW FOR SOME NEW STORIES!**

**xoxo Monica :)**

**REVIEW BY PUSHING THIS BUTTON ... just so you dont forget!**

**l**  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>


End file.
